1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight fixing device, and more particularly to a backlight fixing device with adjustable test angle.
2. Description of Related Art
LCDs have the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, and have been widely used in various portable information products such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras and the like. Furthermore, LCDs are considered by many to have the potential to completely replace CRT (cathode ray tube) monitors and televisions. Because liquid molecules in LCDs can not emit light itself, an LCD normally includes a backlight module to illuminate an LCD panel of the LCD. Before an LCD leaves a factory, a test such as a brightness and evenness degree test is performed to the backlight of the LCD to ensure the quality of the LCD. Thus, a backlight fixing device is needed to be provided to fasten the backlight module of the LCD in test to make a precise test.
It is thus desirable to provide a backlight fixing device which can overcome the described limitation.